Marea Baja
by Fuego V S
Summary: Sorrento ha amado a Kanon desde siempre, sabiendo que ser correspondido era imposible, y por lo mismo decidió poner distancia de por medio. Pero una huelga, un evento de caridad, una tenaz psiquiatra y un viejo libro, podrían obrar un milagro caribeño... KanonxSorrento (Dulzura y erotismo Yaoi, están advertidos...) Regalo para Akira Hyuga


**Notas de la autora**

 **Este es un one-shot que he escrito como regalo para Akira Hyuga, queridísima amiga y lectora, pues fue una de las ganadoras de la trivia que realicé para festejar el Décimo Aniversario de mi fic "El Viaje de las Almas"**

 **Para quien conozca el fic, esta pequeña historia tiene lugar en un universo ligeramente alterno a la línea temporal que utilizo allá. La gran diferencia es que aquí, Sorrento sí regresó a Italia después de haber hablado con Saga...**

 **Y si no han leído "El Viaje", no importa; sepan que mientras Kanon permanecía en coma tras su combate con Radamantys, Saga oyó por accidente al propio Sorrento confesando amarlo. Se supo, además, que Ares estuvo influyendo en las acciones de Kanon durante toda su infancia, y que luego lo torturó de todas las formas posibles en Cabo Sunion. Y ante la reaparición de una mujer aparentemente muy importante para el Dragón Marino, Sorrento decidió alejarse sin atreverse a revelar sus sentimientos...**

 **Akira, ojalá te guste. Disculpa la demora...**

 **Marysol, amigosha, ¡acá va el otro gemelo!**

 **Con enorme cariño y agradecimiento,**

 **Fuego.**

 **P.D. Y en especial, un ¡Gracias! gigantesco a Vero, pues su sugerencia le dio la cincelada final a este trabajo...**

* * *

Marea Baja

 _Movimiento periódico de ascenso y descenso del nivel del mar, debido a las fuerzas de atracción gravitatoria que el Sol, y sobre todo la Luna, ejercen sobre la Tierra._

\- ¿Me da otro, por favor?

\- Por supuesto, señor - _le contestó el cantinero con una sonrisa._

 _El cliente no era otro que Kanon de Géminis, que se hallaba hospedado en el flamante hotel de una conocida cadena, una espléndida y lujosa construcción situada en Palm Beach, Aruba, disfrutando del ocaso de una maravillosa tarde de Septiembre._

 _Después de su larga recuperación tras la guerra contra Hades, Saori se había mostrado más que generosa con él, y le había explicado que aunque lo consideraba su caballero, deseaba darle libertad. Y después de analizarlo bien, Saga y él habían decidido, aprovechar para reencontrarse después de tantos problemas, de modo que llevaban ya más de un año viajando juntos por el mundo._

 _El crucero en el que los gemelos estaban recorriendo el Caribe había atracado en Puerto de Playa esa misma tarde. Saga dormía profundamente en la habitación que compartían, y Kanon, que no se sentía cansado, bajó al lobby para encontrarse con que había un evento de caridad en el salón principal, que había sido arreglado exquisitamente._

 _Aunque_ _todos en la Orden de Athena lo juzgaban como un hombre cambiado y reformado, había una malicia en el menor de los griegos que no moriría jamás, y que encontró terriblemente divertido infiltrarse al evento, que parecía haber reunido a celebridades en plan turista y a lo más exquisito del jet set local, y que además, estaba siendo televisado._

 _El griego se felicitó a sí mismo por su ocurrencia después de probar la calidad del excelente whisky que ofrecían de manera gratuita, de modo que se acomodó en uno de los extremos de la barra y se dispuso a pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde y la noche disfrutando de los eventos que formaban parte de la gala benéfica. Y hasta el momento, el programa ofrecido había sido impecable: había disfrutado de las arias de un tenor mexicano, de la ejecución fantástica de un cuarteto de cámara holandés, de un sublime pas de deux interpretado por una jovencísima pareja del Bolshoi, y había conocido también a una brasileña, que era la estrella del momento dentro del mundo de la danza árabe…_

\- Damas y caballeros, les tenemos una maravillosa sorpresa - _dijo en inglés el conductor del evento_ \- Desde que comenzó la planeación de esta velada, deseábamos la intervención de nuestro siguiente invitado, que es a la vez un músico sin igual y un filántropo incontenible. Sin embargo, debido a compromisos previos eso parecía imposible, pero un milagro ha sucedido y esta noche será engalanada con su música, que no necesita presentación alguna. Con ustedes, el mejor regalo que nos ha hecho Austria en los últimos tiempos...

 _El griego, que había estado absorto contemplando el atardecer mientras disfrutaba con deleite sibarita el primer sorbo de su tercer whisky, creyó estar experimentando un flashback cuando reconoció las notas de un instrumento para él inconfundible. Sus ojos voltearon ávidos hacia el escenario en búsqueda de alguna clase de confirmación, y con gran pasmo encontró ahí a Sorrento de Siren, que había comenzado a ejecutar su "Réquiem", aquel que había sido ejecutado en el pasado con el propósito de destruir a sus rivales, y que ahora, desprovisto de la explosión de su cosmos, la gente reconocía como su sello distintivo._

* * *

 _La sorpresa que le produjo toparse con el austriaco fue tan grande, que el whisky estuvo a punto de resbalar de sus generalmente firmes manos._

 _No se habían visto en casi dos años._

 _Hasta donde él sabía, Sorrento se había presentado junto con Thetis y con Julián en el hospital de la Fundación Graude en cuanto terminó el eclipse provocado por Hades, preocupado por el bienestar de Saori y de los que habían resultado heridos en la Guerra Santa. Sin embargo, ellos dos apenas y habían cruzado palabra una sola vez, (cuando Kanon despertó de un coma que le fue inducido por más de dos meses), pues un par de días después, el músico había regresado a Italia para entregarse de lleno a su labor benéfica y a su música, mientras Kanon permanecía hospitalizado._ _Lo único que el griego había sabido del músico después de su intempestiva partida, había sido a través de la prensa, pues una compañía musical había convencido al austriaco de grabar dos discos, cuyas regalías iban a dar enteras a la fundación Solo, que se ocupaba de hacerlas llegar a niños necesitados en todo el mundo..._

 _Y ahora que lo tenía en frente, no tuvo más remedio que admitir que el corazón le dolía al oír aquellas notas prístinas y perfectas que había echado tanto de menos, especialmente durante las noches._

 _Había comprado_ _sus grabaciones (sí, ambas), y aunque las había disfrutado, oír sus interpretaciones digitales jamás podría compararse con oírlo en persona, ni lograban reproducir las vibraciones que surgían en su interior cuando había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de aquella música ejecutada sólo para él, en medio del silencio del Reino de Poseidón. Y esa diferencia le pareció tan brutal, el vacío tan grande y tan frustrante, que había estado a punto de asistir a una presentación suya en Londres algunos meses antes, pero aquel día Saga había insistido en que fueran a visitar un Castillo en el lado opuesto del país, y él no se atrevió a negarle ese deseo a su hermano..._

 _Kanon degustó su whisky mientras escuchaba arrobado las interpretaciones de Sorrento, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Y al acabar con su bebida, sin pensarlo demasiado abandonó su lugar para irse acercando lentamente hacia el lado izquierdo del escenario, arreglándoselas para permanecer entre las penumbras que creaban los potentes reflectores que bañaban su esbelta figura, aún más estilizada por el inmaculado_ _traje blanco que vestía._

 _Al acercarse, Kanon pudo apreciar que durante el tiempo que no se habían visto, Sorrento había aumentado su masa muscular e incluso parecía haber crecido un par de centímetros. Y aunque parecía que tanto él como su música habían madurado, su rostro conservaba una dulzura muy juvenil._

* * *

 _-_ ¡Fantástico, formidable! _\- calificó el presentador al tomar una vez más el micrófono, pues Sorrento ya había presentado las seis piezas que originalmente estaban proyectadas, pero los presentes, arrobados por su música, no cesaban de aplaudir y vitorear al joven de ojos violáceos -_ Quizás sea abusar de nuestra suerte, pero, ¿sería posible disfrutar de una pieza más? _\- le preguntó._

 _Sorrento pareció abrumarse por la cálida recepción que le brindaban, y sonrió con cierta timidez mientras un ligero rubor le teñía las mejillas, y fue aquel minúsculo detalle_ _el que logró que las lágrimas contenidas_ _del antiguo General Marino, fueran finalmente liberadas. Su música, como siempre, lo había conmovido y lo había cimbrado, pero saber que a pesar de su evolución como músico e intérprete, aún conservaba en su interior al jovencito tímido y vulnerable que había conocido en Viena, lo desarmó._

 _Sorrento estuvo a punto de negarse a interpretar una pieza más, pues estaba realmente cansado, pero fue entonces cuando percibió el visaje de una cabellera larga e indomable integrada a una silueta alta e imponente. Sus receptivos ojos se esforzaron hasta lograr enfocarlo y entonces, distinguió el brillo inconfundible de unos ojos que conocía perfectamente..._

 _El corazón del austriaco dio un vuelco, porque su lado mas pesimista le decía que ellos dos nunca volverían a verse, mientras que en sus sueños, una y otra vez tenía lugar un encuentro como aquel._

 _Pero no estaba soñando, y tenía que aprovechar aquella irrepetible oportunidad para expresar al menos una parte de todo lo que le había faltado por decir._

\- Bueno, si insisten, puedo aprovechar la ocasión para presentar ante ustedes una composición inédita. Me honraría conocer su opinión sobre esta pieza, que he titulado "Serenata al fondo del Mar".

 _Mientras el presentador pedía una nueva ronda de aplausos para él y se retiraba del escenario, Sorrento aprovechó para serenarse. Necesitaba estar tranquilo y controlado, o no le alcanzaría el aire de los pulmones para producir las notas perfectamente afinadas, y él Tenía que tocar esa noche como nunca lo había hecho, porque muy seguramente jamás volvería a tener la oportunidad que secretamente había anhelado desde que finalizó su composición: la de interpretar su opera prima, para la persona que la había inspirado, y con ella, expresarle su amor._

 _Y para asegurarse de que Kanon descifrara el ardiente mensaje oculto en sus notas, hizo lo que no había hecho en años: desplegó su cosmos con la suavidad de la llama de una vela a punto de apagarse en la obscuridad, de modo que podía pasar desapercibido para los demás, pero no para el perspicaz segundo Caballero de Géminis._

 _La "Serenata" comenzó y el de cabellos azules de inmediato reconoció la melodía. Era la pieza que lo había llevado a descubrir que el guardián del Pilar del Atlántico Sur estaba componiendo su propia música. Sí, la misma pieza que le había pedido ejecutara para él una noche de marea baja, aún estando incompleta, porque lo había hechizado…_

 _Y un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, porque generalmente, cuando el austriaco interpretaba una pieza, cerraba los ojos, pero en esta ocasión no parpadeó siquiera, su mirada imperturbablemente fija en los ojos del griego,_ _como si no existiera nadie más en aquel enorme y atestado lugar, como si estuvieran de nuevo los dos solos en la penumbra de la habitación de Sorrento. Y su cosmos desprendía tenuísimos destellos azul-verde en forma de lazos que se extendían hacia donde él estaba, lazos que sólo sus ojos podían percibir, y que se le antojaron imposiblemente bellos; y una sensación de paz, confort, aceptación y amor lo envolvieron, un amor que se revelaba incondicional e imperecedero…_

 _La ovación fue incontenible cuando la pieza finalizó, y el joven se despidió agradeciendo la invitación, y recordándole a los presentes que donaran para el evento, y para la Fundación Solo. Luego, bajó del escenario por unas escaleras laterales, su mirada todavía firme en Kanon, que parecía haberse quedado congelado en su lugar mientras veía como el de ojos violetas se aproximaba a él lleno de resolución._

 _Pero Sorrento no consiguió llegar hasta él, pues un grupo bastante considerable de personas lo rodearon: hombres y mujeres de distintas edades que evidentemente habían quedado cautivados por su música, por su belleza, o por su cosmos, que ante los ojos de las personas comunes y corrientes se había manifestado como un carisma excepcional._

 _El aplomo que había_ _demostrado pareció resquebrajarse un poco ante la exaltada respuesta del grupo que lo rodeaba, compuesto por_ _otros artistas, algunos de los organizadores y adinerados asistentes que se abalanzaron prácticamente para estrechar su mano, abrazarlo, besarle las mejillas, palmearle los hombros y hacerle un sinfín de preguntas._

 _Y antes de que Sorrento pudiera hacer o decir algo, Kanon le hizo desde lejos una sencilla caravana, se dio la media vuelta y se fue. El austriaco trató de seguirlo, pero ninguna excusa fue lo suficientemente rápida como para conseguir desembarazarse de tanta gente..._

 _– **Hice bien -** se dijo Kanon a sí mismo mientras se retiraba del salón - **Nadie perdió la compostura, no fue incómodo… sí, así fue mejor.**_

* * *

 _Pero mientras fueron desfilando los minutos, y las horas, su convicción fue desvaneciéndose._  
 _Los ecos de su "Serenata" no dejaban de resonar en su mente y en su corazón. Había sido tan bueno volver a escucharlo, su presencia había llenado un hueco tan grande…_

 _Cuando le dio hambre, Kanon determinó cenar algo sencillo en el bar mientras veía con desgano un encuentro deportivo que se trasmitía en una pantalla. Y luego, algo envalentonado por su cuarto whisky, decidió_ _ir a la recepción a preguntar por el número de habitación de Sorrento._

 _La información le fue negada por razones de seguridad, pero no era casualidad que hubiera estado a punto de controlar el mundo, así que argumentó que era huésped del hotel, (y por cierto, amigo personal de Julián Solo), que acababa de toparse al músico en la gala, y que deseaba saludarlo._ _La recepcionista no pudo negarse ante un hombre tan atractivo y persuasivo, así que accedió a ingresar a la base de datos en su búsqueda, pero el músico no estaba registrado en el hotel y se lo hizo saber. Al saber aquello, Kanon pensó enseguida que de cualquier modo había sido una mala idea ir a buscarlo, así que le agradeció a la jovencita por sus molestias, se dio la media vuelta y utilizó la puerta que llevaba a la playa, que a esas horas estaba vacía._

 _El griego avanzó por la blanquísima y fina arena hasta llegar al borde del mar. Estaba tan cerca que si daba dos pasos más se mojarían sus zapatos, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente cerca. Sus hermosos ojos azules recorrieron la inmensidad del océano, y notó que a su derecha había un estrecho muelle que llevaba hacia una gran palapa que servía como restaurante en medio del mar, y que había dejado de dar servicio hace un par de horas. Buscando sentirse más cerca del agua pero sin llegar a sumergirse, Kanon caminó por el desolado muellecito, y llegó lo más lejos que le fue posible..._

 _Frente a él, se extendía el inmenso azul, indomable, basto y salvaje, produciéndole esa ambigua sensación de amenaza y sosiego a la vez a la que ya estaba tan acostumbrado. Y la civilización a sus espaldas daba la ilusión de estar lo suficientemente alejada como para producirle la sensación de que en ese momento se hallaba a solas con el océano que había estado bajo su cuidado._

 _Había pasado tantos años haciéndose pasar por el General de Dragón Marino, que aún ahora que sabía la verdad, y que Saori y sus compañeros le habían dado su lugar como un Caballero más, se consideraba más un Marina que otra cosa._

 _Y quizás realmente así era, pues cerró los ojos para embriagarse del olor a sal mientras trataba de ponerle orden al tumulto de sentimientos que bullían en su interior, y sin notarlo, su cosmos se encendió automáticamente, y las oceánicas aguas comenzaron a responder ante la presencia de su protector, de modo que el viento comenzó a soplar con súbita fuerza y las cristalinas aguas, a enturbiarse y a revolverse._

 _Kanon no podía estar más sorprendido. ¡El Atlántico Norte aún reaccionaba ante su cosmos, y eso era imposible! Aquella armadura jamás había sido legítimamente suya. Él había nacido bajo otra estrella, bajo la protección de otro Dios, y aunque había logrado domarla, hacía años que no la portaba. Eso sin decir que había incurrido en actos ilegítimos para conseguirla y conservarla, y para con el Dios que la protegía. ¿Por qué la Escama del Dragón Marino aún le era fiel?_

 _Sólo después de algunos minutos de confusión, Kanon notó que su cosmos no había cesado de arder, así que de inmediato corrigió su error y acalló su energía vital, para que el mar regresara a la calma._

 _Lleno de preguntas, se sentó en el piso, y se quedó ahí, contemplando la inmensidad del mar y del cielo brutalmente estrellado en aquella noche de Luna Nueva…_

 _-_ La marea está bajando... - _dijo una voz familiar colándose como entre las olas, y al voltear, se topó con que Sorrento estaba de pie a su lado, vistiendo aún aquel traje deslumbrantemente blanco, aunque_ _ahora_ _llevaba el saco en el brazo._

\- Así es... Es una vista espectacular, ¿no? - _dijo Kanon, odiándose al instante por hacer un comentario tan obvio y tan bobo, pero en verdad no había sabido qué más decir; estaba aún muy sorprendido por su arribo._

\- Es una isla espectacular. Tal y como la describiste _..._ No te importa, ¿o sí? - _dijo Sorrento, haciéndole entender con un gesto que deseaba sentarse a su lado._

\- No. Adelante - _dijo Kanon mientras Sorrento se sentaba con inmensa naturalidad a su lado, los pies de ambos colgando ahora idénticamente sobre el mar_ \- Aunque me cuesta trabajo creer que no tengas nada mejor que hacer, o alguien mejor con quien estar. Te sobran admiradores.

\- Si te refieres a las personas que se me acercaron en el evento, pues sí, me hicieron mil preguntas y comentarios, y me invitaron a cenar a un lugar escandalosamente caro... - _dijo Sorrento, feliz de que Kanon hubiera sacado el tema a colación, pues así podía comenzar a construir una conversación decente_ – pero las personas más interesantes eran latinas, y ya que mi español está a años luz de ser tan bueno como el tuyo, alguien me ayudaba haciendo la traducción al inglés, pero eso hacía la comunicación lenta y torpe. Y para colmo, como era un restaurante gourmet, no me quedó más remedio que comer unas de esas espantosas espumas que están tan de moda, y unas supuestas arepas raquíticas cuando yo lo que quería era probar Keshi Yena, o estofado de cabrito.

 _-_ ¿Te gustan? _– preguntó sorprendido._

 _-_ No, pero decías que eran platillos deliciosos. Siempre he querido probarlos.

 _Kanon tuvo que esforzarse para que no se le notara el asombro y el halago que le producía saber que el austriaco recordaba conversaciones que habían sostenido al menos cinco años atrás…_

\- No sabía que te presentarías en este lugar.

\- Yo tampoco.

 _Kanon lo miró con extrañeza y Sorrento le regaló una brillante sonrisa_

\- Hace menos de diez horas estaba en Washington D.C, pero mi vuelo quedó pospuesto indefinidamente por una huelga de controladores aéreos en Athenas, así que hablé con mi agente, y él me recordó de la invitación que me habían hecho para venir. Así acabé aquí.

\- ¡Vaya! Tu vida debe de ser una constante aventura ahora.

\- Así es... No me lo tomes a mal por favor, pero nunca imaginé toparme contigo en un evento de estos.

 _Kanon se asombró a sí mismo al contestarle con toda honestidad de forma inmediata_

\- Ha sido una enorme coincidencia. Nuestro crucero llegó esta tarde. Saga se quedó dormido y yo salí a dar una vuelta buscando qué hacer. Vi mucha gente, me asomé, parecía interesante y…

\- Te colaste.

 _Una sonrisa de medio lado fue toda la respuesta que Kanon ofreció, acompañada por un brillo tan espontáneamente travieso en sus ojos, que Sorrento no pudo evitar una carcajada_

\- No te delataré, no te preocupes – _dijo cuando logró ponerse serio nuevamente_

\- …Es tarde… Será mejor que…

\- Sabes que nunca me he acostado temprano.

\- Pero debes descansar, tus conciertos...

\- Si quieres marcharte, o que me vaya, sólo tienes que decirlo, Kanon.

\- No se trata de eso. No quiero incomodarte, y sé que eres demasiado amable para decirlo abiertamente, así que te estoy ofreciendo una salida fácil.

\- Sabes también que cuando algo realmente me molesta no tengo problema alguno en decirlo a rajatabla, y este no es el caso. Si no me alegrara verte, no te hubiera buscado.

 _Kanon estuvo a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, pero el austriaco prosiguió_

\- Asumo que no tienes sueño.

\- Asumes bien.

 _Sorrento no quería regresar a una conversación cortante y fría, ni desperdiciar el tiempo, así que decidió jugar el as que tenía escondido bajo la manga..._

\- Bueno, en ese caso, y ya que estamos aquí, quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad para...

\- ¿Asesinarme? – _preguntó Kanon, usando su sarcasmo como mecanismo de defensa._

\- No. Tengo algo que darte.

 _Sorrento tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír ante la expresión de sorpresa que floreció en el griego, que asintió con una inseguridad insólita en él._

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- Vamos entonces. Me estoy quedando en una Villa muy cercana, podemos llegar caminando.

\- Está bien.

 _Mientras se dirigían hacia allá, Sorrento explicó que con la inauguración del hotel y una festividad local a punto de llevarse a cabo, había sido imposible conseguir alojamiento para él en una de las suites, y los organizadores, encantados con la idea de que él se presentara en el evento aunque fuera como algo de último minuto, habían insistido en compensarle la molestia alquilándole una Villa._

 _El resto del camino lo realizaron en silencio, lo que logró que el trayecto se le hiciera eterno al griego, su corazón aparentemente decidido a desbocarse ante la idea de estar a solas con el que había sido prácticamente su pupilo, para poder pedirle un par de respuestas…_

* * *

 _El extenso complejo de Villas era estilo mediterráneo, todo en colores blanco, amarillo, arena, miel y terracota, y estaba ribeteado por vegetación abundante y perfectamente bien cuidada, lo cual le daba un toque extremadamente reconfortante y pacífico. Y para cuando Sorrento se detuvo para sacar de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón la llave electrónica de la puerta, ambos se hallaban frente a una hermosa casa amarilla de un solo piso, con tejas color ladrillo._

\- Disculpa el desorden – _dijo Sorrento mientras abría la puerta cediéndole el paso a su invitado, con aquellos exquisitos modales que el propio Kanon le había inculcado._

 _-_ No conoces el verdadero significado de esa palabra, Sorrento; no está en tu naturaleza _\- dijo Kanon sin poder evitar el sonreír, porque lo que el austriaco llamaba "desorden", era limpieza extrema para cualquier otra persona, detalle que siempre le había simpatizado al griego, sobre todo porque contrastaba con el natural desorden del consentido Julián, que a diferencia de ellos dos, no se había tenido que esforzar jamás en la vida..._

 _En cuanto atravesaron el umbral, Kanon descubrió que la Villa era muy espaciosa y que estaba decorada con excelente gusto. En línea recta y al fondo podía apreciarse la que debía de ser la recámara, y a la derecha, un par de escaloncitos ascendentes guiaban a una salita de televisión, decorada con un moderno pero aparentemente cómodo sofá semicircular café claro lleno de cojines de colores, al que le hacían juego dos silloncitos individuales con respaldos también redondeados, todo rematado evidentemente por una pantalla de alta definición. Pero lo más hermoso, pensó Kanon, era que la construcción poseía techos altos e inclinados, y en vez de paredes, puertas o ventanas, unos hermosos arcos abiertos permitían ver el jardincito interior, que entre sus comodidades incluía una amplia alberca privada que tenía en una esquina un jacuzzi cuadrangular._

 _-_ Ponte cómodo. Sólo me tomará un momento _\- dijo Sorrento antes de retirarse a su habitación, de modo que Kanon fue libre para poner atención a los detalles, como las paredes y los muebles pintados en beige, las aspas obscuras de los enormes ventiladores que pendían del techo y los mosaicos amarillos del piso. Y al sentarse en el sofá semicircular, pudo apreciar a su izquierda una cocina perfectamente equipada._

 _Le producía una cierta tensión estar a solas con el austriaco, aunque su lógica le dictaba que no tenía por qué sentirse así, por lo cual trató de concentrarse en los sonidos que producía el oleaje, y en la dulce iluminación de la habitación..._

 _-_ Es una tontería. Probablemente ya tengas otro, pero pensé que podría gustarte recuperarlo _\- dijo Sorrento mientras se le unía al fin en el sillón. Y al sentarse a su lado izquierdo, puso en sus manos un libro que Kanon reconoció de inmediato._

 _-_ ¡Es...!

\- Tuyo.

\- Lo dejé en mi... en el Templo Submarino _._

 _Sorrento asintió mientras Kanon miraba al libro y al músico boquiabierto._

 _-_ Pensé... No pensé que volvería a verlo...

 _Kanon acarició las ajadas páginas de uno de sus libros favoritos mientras pensaba que con facilidad, Sorrento podía habérselo enviado por paquetería, dejárselo encargado a alguien durante su estancia en Japón, o mejor aún, haberlo quemado. Y sin embargo, lo había conservado todo aquel tiempo..._

\- Lamento no habértelo regresado antes _._

 _-_ No sabías que yo estaría aquí – _reflexionó Kanon después de algunos instantes de silencio_ \- ¿Es que sueles llevarlo contigo?

\- Siempre - _dijo Sorrento, esperando que fuera respuesta suficiente._

\- ¿Por qué? - _preguntó Kanon, queriendo desesperadamente oír una explicación_

 _-_ ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes? – _susurró con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz_

 _-_ Sorrento, realmente necesito que me respondas.

\- He pasado el día corriendo en aeropuertos para darme el placer de conocer esta isla de la que hablabas tanto - _dijo Sorrento cuando al fin encontró las palabras precisas_ \- He tocado esta noche mi primera composición. Nunca la había tocado en público, y decidí hacerlo porque estabas ahí. La he llamado "Serenata al Fondo del Mar", y la he interpretado mirándote...

\- ...No... - _dijo Kanon posando su mirada en la cubierta del objeto que sostenía entre las manos_

\- Podías leernos como si fuéramos un libro abierto. Házlo ahora, Kanon - _y para rematar su vehemente súplica, puso sus manos sobre las del griego._

\- No lo entiendo – _dijo Kanon sin mirarlo._

\- ¿Qué hay que entender? Rara vez hay lógica en el amor.

 _Kanon se estremeció al oírlo mencionar aquella palabra, y se puso de pie, dejando el libro sobre el sofá y dándole la espalda al recargarse contra un pilar del arco de enmedio.  
_

 _Mientras su vista se perdía en los reflejos que el cuerpo de agua despedía, Kanon comenzó a hablar con una voz suave, aunque algo tensa._

\- Saga me dijo algo hace tiempo, pero no le creí.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Tú fuiste siempre el más controlado, el más pragmático de todos: nunca vi en ti ninguna señal...

\- Puedo contarte a detalle cuándo y cómo comenzó – _dijo el joven poniéndose de pie_ \- pero entenderás mejor si simplemente vienes y me besas.

 _Kanon volteó a mirarlo con absoluta incredulidad._

\- Mentí y traicioné. Sé que te herí... ¿No sientes asco?

\- Apenas comenzó, intenté parar. Olvidarte. Los Dioses son testigos de que no lo he logrado... ¿Es que no lo sentiste en mi cosmos? Me salvaste de la soledad en Viena, me educaste como persona y como guerrero, le diste un propósito a mi vida. Siempre lo has sido todo para mí.

\- He cometido actos terribles.

\- Sé quién fuiste, y te he perdonado. Acabó de ver al Atlántico Norte respondiendo ante tu cercanía, aún cuando dejaste la Escama hace años. Eso habría sucedido de no ser porque te has redimidido de tus actos, porque hay nobleza y valía en ti. Sé quién puedes llegar a ser y eso me basta para desear estar a tu lado.

\- No te convengo… - _dijo Kanon cuando logró responder_

\- Probablemente. Pero si me quieres, me tendrás.

 _El rostro de Kanon se suavizó. Aún no superaba el asombro y estaba tratando de digerir toda la información, pero era evidente que algo se había logrado, pues había ternura y agradecimiento en su mirada..._

 _Los segundos le supieron a amarga eternidad, y Sorrento decidió no esperar más, así que caminó hasta el griego, deteniendose frente a él..._

 _Cuando las delicadas y hábiles manos del músico comenzaron a aflojar el nudo de su corbata color granate, la diestra de Kanon voló hacia ella, sujetándola con decisión. Su pulgar se deslizo lentamente sobre la superficie, como memorizando la textura, y cuando al fin levantó sus ojos azules, vio en los de Sorrento tanta serenidad esperanzada, que usó la corbata para conducirlo a sus labios._

* * *

 _El encuentro fue brusco de primer momento, pero luego se suavizó un poco, mientras reconocían el sabor y la textura de los labios del otro, mientras se habituaban al ritmo del otro (Sorrento era de labios finos y firmes, que sabían a ron y frutas. Kanon poseía labios gruesos pero que aprisionaban con delicadeza, y aunque había bebido whisky, el licor no alcanzaba a disfrazar su sabor natural, que Sorrento no pudo describir, pero que encontró adictivo) Y el beso siguió y siguió, Kanon controlando su dinámica, variando la intensidad y haciéndoselo saber al austriaco con su diestra, que a veces lo jalaba aún más hacia sí, y otras, se valía de certera presión aplicada por las puntas de los dedos en su pecho para así mantenerlo quieto._

 _A veces la caricia era tan pianissima que sus labios y apenas se rozaban, contentándose con respirar el aliento del otro, para después lanzarse a una caricia voraz y carnívora.  
_

 _ **Necesito tocarlo** , pensó Sorrento. Y considerando que sólo tenía una opción, retrocedió para mirarlo, relamerse los labios, y arrodillarse, al tiempo que extendía una mano hacia la cremallera del delgado pantalón negro que vestía el griego._

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - _preguntó Kanon echando su cadera hacia atrás_

\- Sé que esto es lo que te satisface.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿¡Cómo sabes eso!? - _dijo Kanon con clara bronca en sus ojos azules mientras lo levantaba de un tirón del piso._

 _-_ Perdóname, no quise ofenderte - _dijo Sorrento zafándose y retrocediendo un poco_ \- Sólo quiero probarte cuánto...

 _-_ ¡No quiero que me pruebes nada! Explícame cómo lo sabes.

\- Un día escuché a Vera explicándole a otra chica qué era lo que te gustaba y…

 _Kanon le hizo una seña para que se callara, sintiéndose perseguido por su horrible pasado, mientras Sorrento, aterrorizado, creía haberlo echado todo a perder.._

\- Está bien, Kanon. Hace tiempo, de hecho, que fantaseo con ello.

 _Al sentir que Sorrento se aproximaba, Kanon se volvió al sillón para sentarse en él con abandono, reestregándose el rostro con desespero._

 _Nadie dijo nada por unos espantosos instantes. Luego, la voz entrecortada del griego rompió el silencio._

 _-_ En Cabo Sunion...

 _-_ No tienes que explicarme nada.

\- Si vamos a intentarlo, tenemos que ser sinceros _\- dijo Kanon, su voz vulnerable y extrañamente determinada a la vez._

 _El austriaco asintió mientras experimentaba cierta ansiedad._

 _-_ Cuando estuve ahí me forzaron... íntimamente... Nunca lo hablé con nadie, hasta que conocí a la Dra. Miyamoto.

 _Sorrento asintió, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas agradecidas mientras pensaba en la psiquiatra de la Fundación Kido, que había hecho tanto por ayudar a sanar el alma y la mente de su amado...  
_

 _-_ He hecho progresos, pero hay cosas que no he logrado resolver - _dijo Kanon, incapaz de decir que el sexo le parecía aún un acto violento, y que no sentía deseos de ser herido nuevamente, ni de herir a nadie -_ La penetración... no creo poder. No quiero lastimarte.

\- No lo harás - _dijo arrodillándose de nuevo frente a él para que así, Kanon lo mirara_ \- Si hay algo que me ha lastimado todo este tiempo, ha sido tu ausencia... Hay muchas formas de estar juntos. No quiero que te sientas presionado. Para mí, esta noche es un regalo; estaré agradecido con lo que sea que suceda.

\- Lo que Vera hacía... es la única clase de acto sexual que he permitido - _confesó con la voz apretada_

\- Tu beso me basta. Tenerte a mi lado me basta.

\- ¡Pero quiero que sea diferente contigo! Aunque no sé cómo...

\- Sígueme - _dijo Sorrento poniéndose de pie tras unos segundos de deliberación._

 _Kanon lo miró alejarse para ir hacia la recámara, y tras un momento de duda, fue tras sus pasos_...

 _La habitación era espaciosa, con muebles color beige y paredes desnudas del mismo color. La cama queen size estaba revestida por una colcha en color marfil con sobrecubierta borgoña y por varios cojines, algunos borgoña, otros dorados, todos aparentemente mullidos y cómodos._

\- Siéntate – _dijo el Marina, señalando hacia la esquina izquierda donde se hallaban dos sillones color cereza._

 _Eran muy parecidos a los sillones individuales de la sala, con respaldo semicircular y amplios asientos, y estaban junto a las puertas deslizantes de vidrio que dejaban ver la alberca y los muebles de playa (una mesita de desayuno, y camastros)._

 _Sin perder tiempo, Sorrento fue hacia el lado derecho de la habitación, y de la caja fuerte que estaba oculta dentro de un mueble de madera, sacó el estuche de su preciado instrumento._

 _Extrañamente dócil, Kanon se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines negros, y se sentó en el sillón más próximo a la puerta, dispuesto a escucharlo nuevamente con el corazón acelerado, sabiendo que si algo podía lograr tranquilizarlo, era su música...  
_

 _Sorrento colocó el estuche con mucha suavidad sobre la cama, y aún de pie se quitó la corbata, se sacó la camisa del pantalón y desabrochó su blanca camisa, despacio, buscando ser lo más incitante posible sin llegar a ser demasiado directo. Cuando hubo acabado con todos los botones, se sentó en la cama y abrió con familiar parsimonia el estuche para sacar y preparar el dorado instrumento._

\- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte - _dijo Sorrento cuando estuvo listo, y comenzó a interpretar una nueva melodía sin mayor preámbulo._

 _La "Serenata" había estado llena de esperanza, de adoración y de pasajes de ensueño, pero esta nueva pieza era melancólica hasta llegar prácticamente a la desolación; hablaba de angustia y agonía descarnadas, y de algún modo, el de Géminis supo que aquella pieza tenía que haber sido compuesta después de que su engaño hubiera salido a la luz...  
_

 _Sorrento tocó mejor que nunca esa noche_ _, y aunque aquella había sido su rutina de años, la distancia entre ellos se sentía ahora totalmente incorrecta, así que mientras Sorrento seguía tocando, Kanon_ _se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _El austriaco pensó que el cuerpo_ _pararía d_ _e respo_ _nderle_ _, que sus pulmones no tendrían la fuerza suficiente para lograr producir sonidos, afinados o no. Pero logró seguir, hasta el final de la pieza, y en ese instante, Kanon le quitó el objeto metálico de entre las manos, lo depositó con cuidado en su estuche, y lo puso a salvo en una espaciosa cómoda.  
_

 _El corazón de Sorrento latía tan rápido que estaba casi seguro de que Kanon podría oírlo... y cuando el griego se sentó de nuevo a su lado_ _y acarició su mejilla, e_ _stuvo seguro de que moriría..._

 _-_ ¿Cuando la escribiste?

\- Cuando estabas en coma. Cuando te vi en esa cama, supe que, traidor o héroe, iba a amarte siempre, y que si te perdía, sería mi fin también…

\- ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste de Japón?

\- Me dio miedo y me fui.

 _-_ ¿Qué te dio miedo?

\- Que me miraras y lo supieras. Pero sobre todo, huí porque ella apareció, y no soportaba la idea de verte feliz a su lado.

 _-_ ¿De quién hablas?

\- De Vera.

 _-_ ¡Sorrento, sabes que era una prostituta!

\- Y que era tu favorita - _dijo él con evidente dolor._

\- Ella fue extremadamente paciente y comprensiva con mis problemas, como no lo supo ser nadie, y por eso acudí una y otra vez a ella. Se convirtió en una especie de amiga con quien desahogarme, pero nunca ha habido, ni habrá una relación sentimental entre nosotros - _dijo poniendo una mano suave sobre su rodilla, movimiento que bastó para reencender el deseo del músico -_...Sigo pensando que es una mala idea y que deberías de huir ahora mismo de aquí.

\- No iré a ningún lado. No quiero estar con nadie más - _afirmó sonriendo, su mirada derramando felicidad._

 _Kanon recorrió con su índice los enrojecidos, inflamados y talentosos labios, para después sumergirse nuevamente en la boca del músico. Y la delicada piel que lo recibió gustosa, se sintió deliciosamente familiar..._

* * *

 _Para los dos, era irreal estar así. Sorrento jamás imaginó que tendría al griego en su cama, besándolo con tanta dedicación e intensidad._

 _Kanon consagró mucho tiempo a experimentar toda clase de besos en la boca de Sorrento, pero no parecía dispuesto a ir más lejos, así que el músico decidió facilitar las cosas quitándose del todo la camisa, y tendiéndose luego en la cama. La mirada oceánica de_ _Kanon siguió sus movimientos, sus ojos revelando fascinación mientras recorrían la expansión de piel marmórea._

 _Deslumbrado por su hermosura, Kanon se tendió junto a él y se acomodó sobre su costado izquierdo, para dedicarse a examinar los brazos blancos y musculosos del austriaco, su abdomen de líneas y músculos bien trazados pero sin llegar a estar excesivamente desarrollados, y su pecho, que tenía una delgada línea de vello muy fino y casi invisible que corría desde su esternón hasta perderse abajo del ombligo, quedando oculta por el pantalón._

 _-_ ¿Puedo? _\- preguntó Sorrento girando sobre su costado derecho para quedar frente a frente, atreviéndose a posar su mano en el cuello de la camisa de seda negra que Kanon llevaba._

 _El griego asintió y el austriaco de inmediato se dio a la tarea de desabrochar los botones con calma, mientras comenzaba a sembrar delicados besos en la firme mandíbula, pues recordaba haber oído a los doctores explicando que la piel que ahora recubría el cuerpo del gemelo era piel nueva, suavísima y extremadamente sensible. Y lo último que quería era herirlo; al contrario, quería ser el primero en llevarlo a experimentar la clase de placer que arrasa con todo. Y si dependía de él, estaba dispuesto a ser el único..._

 _Cuando los botones ya no suponían un impedimento, Sorrento suavemente introdujo su mano izquierda y deslizó las yemas de sus dedos sobre los abultados pectorales hasta lograr tener toda su palma apoyada en la piel de Kanon, que era la cosa más suave que hubiera sentido jamás._

\- Te escuchaba todas las noches... - _susurró Kanon con los ojos cerrados, complacido en extremo cuando sintió al austriaco succionando con gentileza el borde de su rostro y su barbilla._

\- ¿Qué? - _dijo Sorrento alejándose un poco para que se pudieran mirar a los ojos._

\- Tengo tus discos. Los oía antes de dormir. Pero no es lo mismo.

\- Siempre te gustó la música...

\- No extrañaba solo tú música, te extrañaba a ti.

\- Esas fueron las mejores noches de mi vida - _confesó el músico.  
_

\- Las mías también. Creo que empecé a sentir algo por ti mientras te veía ahí, emitiendo esas notas perfectas. Siempre me pareciste hermoso y especial pero cuando unes las notas creas emociones, eres sublime, étereo, vulnerable y poderoso a la vez... Estuve a punto de ir a tu presentación en Londres con tal de sentirme un poco más cerca de ti.

\- ¿De verdad?

 _El de Géminis asintió con cierta pena, y Sorrento no pudo aguantarse las ganas de acunar el apuesto rostro del Caballero entre sus manos para mordisquearle el labio inferior._

 _El deseo se apoderó por completo del Marina, que alejó su mano del pecho musculoso del mayor para colocarla sobre la camisa a la altura de las costillas, y mientras dulcificaba sus besos, comenzó a deslizar su palma hacia abajo, palpando la cintura y la cadera hasta llegar a su muslo._

 _Al sentir una mano sobre su pierna el gemelo se sobresaltó de inmediato._

\- No tenemos que seguir - _dijo Sorrento notando su reacción._

\- Continúa, por favor - _susurró el griego._

 _Sorrento se acercó un poco más para sus pechos estuvieran prácticamente juntos aunque aún existiera un espacio entre sus caderas, y se encargó de quitar del camino los cabellos que le estorbaban para comenzar a paladear el cuello del mayor._

 _Su mano izquierda hizo varios trazos sobre la piel del muslo de Kanon, que provocaron que la respiración del gemelo se acelerara hasta convertirse en suaves jadeos (lo cual tomó como una clara señal de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien), y continuó recorriendo el cuello con sus labios, y su pierna con su mano. Y cuando sintió que los besos de Kanon se hacían más demandantes, deslizó sus yemas hasta posarlas sobre la abultada ingle._

 _Kanon se alejó como impulsado por un resorte._

\- Perdón.

 _Sorrento se aterró cuando vio a Kanon incorporarse llevándose una mano al pecho, pálido cuando segundos antes sus mejillas habían lucido un hermoso color rojo carmín..._

 _-_ ¿Estás bien? _\- le preguntó mientras él también se incorporaba._

 ** _No._**

 _El gemelo no pudo ver el pánico que atenazaba a Sorrento, pues luchaba por detener la cascada de imágenes y palabras violentas que amenazaban con emerger de entre sus recuerdos..._

 _-_ ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

 _ **No. Necesito respirar.** _

_Sorrento corrió a abrir las puertas corredizas, y Kanon de inmediato se alzó en piernas temblorosas para escapar de la habitación cuyo ambiente le había parecido tan agradable momentos antes y que ahora le sofocaba, avanzando hasta detenerse al borde de la alberca. Estando ahí, se esforzó en llenar sus pulmones con la mayor cantidad de aire posible, al tiempo que sus ojos buscaban observar a detalle su alrededores,_ _tal y como Sayaka lo había instruido a hacer cuando sentía que sus emociones comenzaban a escapar de su control._

 _ **No estoy en aquella celda inhumana** , se repitió. **Estoy en Aruba, y no hay ninguna amenaza en mi contra.**_

 _No quería ser un inválido sexual toda su vida. Ahora menos que nunca, pues ya tenía la certeza de que sólo lo aguardaban amorosas promesas que podían ser cumplidas._

 _Sus ojos errantes hicieron una pausa en el agua y tuvo una idea..._

* * *

 _Sorrento no sabía qué hacer. Quería abrazarlo y derramar sobre él todas las palabras de amor que existían en su interior, pero temía empeorar la situación, así que se mantuvo a cierta distancia. Y estaba por preguntarle si deseaba beber algo cuando Kanon se dirigió a él._

 _-_ El agua tibia me relaja. ¿Podrías? _\- cuestionó el griego señalando el jacuzzi, su voz suave y ligeramente más aguda que de costumbre._

 _-_ Claro.

 _Agradeciéndole mentalmente al gerente que había tenido la idea de hospedarlo en aquella Villa, Sorrento se hincó al borde y echó a andar el jacuzzi, regulando sin problemas la temperatura del agua hasta hallarla conveniente, y entonces le sonrió. Luego observó conmovido los movimientos ligeramente torpes con los que el griego se deshizo de su camisa y de su pantalón para quedar en ropa interior.  
_

 _Kanon se introdujo despacio en la burbujeante tina. Después, se sentó acomodando su coxis en la orilla para aprovechar el ancho asiento y lograr tenderse cuan largo era. Extendió los brazos abiertos en la orilla y reclinó su cabeza para después cerrar los ojos y seguir respirando profundo, mientras Sorrento se quedaba mirándolo sin saber exactamente qué hacer._

 _-_ ¿Por qué no entras? - _preguntó Kanon poco después._

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí.

 _Con cierta aprensión, Sorrento se puso de pie y se desvistió hasta quedar en igualdad de condiciones que el griego, y luego se metió a la tina, sentándose frente a él y no a su lado como hubiera querido..._

 _Permanecieron ahí sentados por un buen rato, dejándose envolver por la paz que traía la noche, por la brisa perfumada e intoxicante del exótico lugar mientras escuchaban el rumor del oleaje, el canto de los grillos y de otros animalitos nocturnos._

 _El agua, los aromas del viento y el silencio surtieron efecto en el antiguo General, y Sorrento, que tenía los ojos fijos en su apuesto rostro, notó el cambio._

 _-_ ¿Cómo puedes querer estar conmigo? - _preguntó Kanon con un suspiro cansado_ \- Me comporto como un...

\- No debes de sentirte mal por reaccionar así. Te lastimaron, y no sabes cuánto lo lamento... - _dijo Sorrento, que lo interrumpió pues le parecía insoportable oírlo menospreciándose por haber sido víctima de un acto tan vil_ \- Y te quiero porque no puedo evitarlo. Allá abajo _,_ me repetí a diario los impedimentos sin lograr cambio alguno; descubrir que no eras un Marina me dio más motivos, pero todo siguió igual. He intentado de todo una década entera. He viajado, he estudiado, he trabajado hasta el cansancio y hasta me he emborrachado, pero tu nombre y tu recuerdo siempre están rondándome, provocando comparaciones de las que nadie que no seas tú sale vencedor. Más de una ocasión he dicho tu nombre entre sueños, o lo he confundido con el de alguien más... Y después de Japón, me había resignado al dolor, pero entonces te vi hoy y supe que había sido un tonto al callarme, y que tenía que hacértelo saber de un modo un otro, aún a riesgo de que me mataras.

\- Hazme un favor - _dijo Kanon abriendo los ojos para mirarlo._

\- El que necesites.

\- Siéntate entre mis piernas. Quiero sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, es todo _\- aclaró con timidez.  
_

 _Sin palabras de por medio, (pues no quería arruinar la paz que Kanon parecía haber alcanzado), el músico se levantó, y cuando vio que el griego enderezaba su espalda para recargarse recto contra el borde, y que separaba sus largas piernas, se sentó con un movimiento cuidadoso y elegante. Luego, lentamente, comenzó a inclinar su peso hacia atrás hasta que su espalda quedó posada sobre el amplio pecho del griego._

 _Kanon cerró un poco sus piernas para hacer contacto con la mayor cantidad de piel posible del cuerpo del austriaco, y luego lo envolvió en sus brazos, y entonces, del más joven de ellos brotó un sonido de alivio tan sincero, que ambos acabaron derramaron una lágrima.  
_

 _-_ Podría quedarme aquí para siempre _\- dijo Sorrento después de otro largo silencio en el que no hicieron más que permanecer abrazados entre las burbujas, y acariciarse las manos con los pulgares._

 _-_ ¿En Aruba?

\- En tus brazos

 _Bajo las estrellas, y recibiendo sólo de modo indirecto la luz que emitía la iluminación exterior del jardincito, la piel de Sorrento parecía un sueño, y el de Géminis decidió dejar de abrazarlo para llevar sus manos ligeramente morenas a sus estrechos hombros._

 _Luego de acariciarlos y de besar sus brazos, comenzó a juguetear con la húmeda cabellera lavanda hasta liberar la parte derecha de su cuello y su nuca, que empezó a cubrir con besos tibios y lentos que sembraron suspiros en la garganta del músico. Y aquellos sonidos tan nuevos e incitantes lo inspiraron a atreverse a deslizar con mayor confianza_ _sus manos por el blanquísimo y elegante cuerpo del austriaco.  
_

 _Después de algunos minutos, Kanon decidió abandonar la espalda y los brazos para migrar hacia su pecho. Los hermosos ojos de Sorrento se entrecerraron en éxtasis al sentirlo explorar con toques inseguros sus sensibles botones rosados, y luego, ir trazando círculos sobre la sensitiva piel, para luego bajar hasta su ombligo._

 _Sorrento sentía que acariciaba las nubes al sentir las caricias que Kanon le prodigaba. Había tenido muchos sueños prohibidos donde él y Kanon yacían juntos, pero jamás imaginó que él sería un amante tan distinto, tan apasionadamente dulce..._

 _La mano derecha de Kanon llegó a la altura de su cadera, donde exploró curiosa y cuidadosamente la protuberancia de su cresta, provocando que Sorrento emitiera un sonido mitad risa, mitad gemido, e instantes después,_ _ _la mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar el borde de sus bóxers, y siguió en línea recta hasta el ombligo, pero luego su índice cambió de dirección para rozar completa la longitud del febril miembro.__

 _ _La atrevida caricia acabó muy pronto en opinión del austriaco._ _

_Para esas alturas, Sorrento se mordía los labios, su erección insatisfecha comenzando a provocarle incomodidad. Se moría por pedirle más, por tomar una de sus manos e instalarla sobre su bajo vientre. Ansiaba acariciarlo por entero, descubrir el sabor de otras partes de su cuerpo, y el aroma y el calor que despedía el cuerpo del de Géminis le parecían irresistibles, pero no se lo permitió. No quería asustarlo ni alejarlo: su corazón no soportaría ver el dolor surcando nuevamente su rostro de facciones perfectas, y mucho menos aguantaría verlo alejarse nuevamente. Y pensaba que tenía que ocurrírsele algo para lograr resistirse cuando entonces notó que, recargada sobre su espalda, se hallaba la turgente evidencia de que Kanon estaba disfrutándolo tanto como él..._

 _Y aunque Sorrento no lo pensó posible, llegó el momento en el que_ _Kanon extendió de nuevo su brazo, abrió su mano, la colocó sobre su ingle, y luego apretó su sexo con suavidad._

 _Para el griego, fue extraño por un par de segundos, pero luego comprendió que al contrario, tocarlo le producía una sensación familiar pues le recordaba a su propio cuerpo, y entonces se decidió a deslizar con cuidado la palma de la mano por la piel superior del pene de su antiguo subordinado, aún cubierto por unos boxers blancos que mojados eran descaradamente transparentes. Y Sorrento gimió largamente al sentirlo oprimiendo de nuevo su sensible piel, seguro al fin._

 _-_ ¿Es demasiado? _\- preguntó Kanon, temiendo haber sido muy brusco._

 _-_ Es perfecto. Quédate.

 _-_ Quisie...

\- Si...

 _Ambos rieron al interrumpirse, y fue Kanon quien concluyó su frase primero._

 _-_ Acuéstate sobre mi.

 _El músico se alejó un poco para que Kanon deslizara su trasero en el asiento y estirara sus piernas cerradas hasta lograr quedar nuevamente reclinado, y luego aceptó la mano que el griego le ofrecía para ayudarlo a tenderse sobre su imponente y suave cuerpo, lo que Sorrento hizo con mucha delicadeza, aprovechando para acomodarse de modo que sus miembros erectos quedaran prácticamente alineados._

 _Ambos se miraron algunos instantes, disfrutando la nueva posición, y luego Sorrento extendió sus brazos, quedando uno a cada lado del rostro de su amado, y valiéndose de la fuerza de sus manos, se aferró de la orilla para comenzar a balancearse suavemente, a la para que empujaba suavemente su cadera contra la de Kanon. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus labios cuando notó que el de Géminis echaba la cabeza atrás y cerraba los ojos, gimiendo de dicha, y su sonrisa creció al pensar que después de tanto tiempo y de tantas fantasías donde Kanon lo tomaba y lo poseía, era él quien le estaba haciendo el amor al griego._

 _Kanon disfrutó sin restricción ni angustia alguno de aquella fantástica fricción, y luego pareció despertar violentamente de su sueño cuando llevó sus manos al rostro de Sorrento, ese rostro que siempre había hallado precioso y pacífico, y lo besó con vehemencia y decisión, su mano izquierda aferrando el blanco cuello para asegurarse de que aquellos labios delgados no lo abandonarían. Y Sorrento gritó en su boca al sentir que la diestra del mayor se deslizaba por su alargada espalda hasta llegar a su glúteo, que acarició y apretó, jalándolo hacia sí para incrementar la presión._

 _Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al pináculo de la pasión, Sorrento sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, y soltó la orilla para deslizar sus brazos debajo de las costillas de Kanon, sus manos abiertas acomodándose en su espalda para estrecharlo cuidadosamente, determinado a no dejar espacio alguno entre sus cuerpos._

 _Una onda de calor y placer como Kanon no había conocido surgía del movimiento de sus vientres unidos, una sensación tan poderosa que lo llamaba al abandono, al olvido y a una felicidad inenarrable. Y su instinto, que le dijo que se aferrara a Sorrento, hizo que sus grandes manos recorrieran la larga espina dorsal del joven, delineando las vertebras, para luego instalarse en los hermosos y desarrollados omóplatos._

 _-_ Sigue, por favor, no te detengas - _pidió Sorrento.  
_

 _-_ Así.. _. - fue lo único que escapó de los labios de Kanon, incoherente ante el vaivén que minutos después, terminó por llevarlos al más sublime éxtasis..._

* * *

 _-_ ¿No estás decepcionado?

\- ¿De qué hablas? - _le preguntó Sorrento, que ya se había sentado a su lado y tenía su nuca recargada en el hombro de Kanon._

\- Tú has estado con otras personas. _..  
_

\- ¿Y eso qué? - _dijo volviéndose para verlo y tomarle las manos_

\- No estoy seguro de poder ofrecerte más que esto...

\- Si pudieras verte a través de mis ojos, no te quedaría duda alguna. Nadie se compara a ti. Nadie tiene tu resistencia, tu arrojo, tu apostura o tu inteligencia. Tú me has brindado, además, la experiencia más sublime y maravillosa de mi vida. Me has demostrado que nadie puede darme lo tú acabas de dar, y eso que apenas hemos empezado a intentarlo... - _canturreó en su oído, estremeciéndolo con su aliento dulzón._

\- Sorrento, ¿cómo se llama la otra pieza? - _preguntó Kanon, ruborizado como pocas veces en su vida.  
_

\- No estoy seguro. He pensando en un título, pero...

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- ...Te vas a reír.

\- No lo haré.

\- "Al amor no se renuncia"

\- Es perfecto - _concluyó conmovido mientras lo abrazaba para hundir su rostro entre sus cabellos..._

Fin.


End file.
